


—okay.

by aethkr



Series: hues of blue and red [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: You hasn't gotten over her fear of storms.Chika thought she did.Riko's here to help.





	—okay.

**Author's Note:**

> You's scared of storms, nothing too serious hehe

Ocean. Yō loved it. She loved how the water felt whenever she swam; she loved the ships that she rode with her dad. It made her feel like home when she felt alone. It reminded her that she wasn’t defined by just her medals and trophies. But most of all, the ocean was a sign to her, that when it’s too good to be true, it probably is.

 

It was raining, hard. Yō and the others were in the clubroom, waiting for the rain to settle down so they could go home safely. Yō did her best to not look outside, because sometimes she saw lightning and whenever she does, she freezes.

 

She’s been clenching her skirt and dismissing every time she’s asked if she’s okay.

 

_ Out of sight, out of mind. _

 

And yet, no matter how many times she’s tried to tell herself it’s just simple thunder and lightning, it doesn’t work.

 

Yō scrambled under the table, hitting her knees on the floor and lucky to not scrape it. She covered her ears, seeing and hearing lightning and thunder always gave her worries. An image of an ship and its tragic fall into the waters as a sign of its losing status against the raging seas. An image of her father drowning, an image of a funeral, an image of a gravestone.

 

It didn’t sit well with Yō.

 

She wanted to reach out for Riko, but if she felt too far. As if stretching her hand towards her looked like pulling her into Yō’s arms was the last thing she had to do, but when she did, Riko still stood there. 

 

She wanted to reach out for the person that made her feel like home when she felt like nothing was worth it. The person that she loved and made her feel loved.

 

A storm was a sailor’s worst enemy. It was her father’s, and now it was hers.

* * *

 

Everyone stood in both confusion and worry as they watched Yō squirm in fear as the storm rages on. Chika had a look of realization and regret. It was hers that Riko didn’t understand. Kanan was concerned, along with the others. Hanamaru was a bit confused, but worried nonetheless. They didn’t try to go underneath the table with Yō, not because they knew they shouldn’t, but because Chika advised them not to.

 

“She’ll feel cramped under there.” Chika whispered, they nodded back.

 

Riko held Chika’s hand, an action she didn’t think through. The two weren’t particularly afraid of the rain, both actually enjoyed it, and thus, Riko asked Chika to come with her outside. 

 

They excused themselves under the guise of going to the restroom, which both thought was actually a better place to go than stand idly outside. That’ll only bust their lie and bring them more trouble than it's worth.

 

“I know it’s unreasonable to bring you out this far to ask a simple question, but…

 

“Yō’s afraid of the rain? And you look...different than just “concerned”.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Chika didn’t—no,  _ doesn’t _ know how to respond. It’s funny, she’s been with Yō for so long but every time someone asked about Yō being afraid of thunder or lightning or whatever she’s scared of, her mind goes blank.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t know what to say. The answers always come to mind but all she gives them is a simple smile. A simple smile to show them that today’s not the best day to explain it. Today’s not the best day to talk about it, to think about it, to have anything to do with it.

 

Chika doesn’t know when the best day will be. Maybe if she was more confident, maybe it’d come.

 

“I thought she got over it. She told me that she did. I doubted it before, and she got upset at me. Told me that I “didn’t trust her enough.” I did Riko, I really did trust her! I trust her enough that I know that she was lying. I didn’t take Yō’s words to heart, but I was hurt.

 

“I regret not pushing her more. I only wanted to help…and now who knows how many times she’s panicked all because I believed that she was okay?”

  
  


“I really thought she was okay, Riko.”

 

Chika cried in her arms. Memories of earlier days flooding back to her as strong as the same storm that continued to rage on.

* * *

 

Yō was scared. Was scared even enough to describe it? She wasn’t shaking, but she sure as hell felt like she was. Her world wasn’t ending, she wasn’t dying, but the images that continued to appear in her head and the voices that kept screaming that her father might die might as well be the death of her.

 

The loud voices screamed. They were banging against their cages, making noises Yō has heard many times but always ignored. Images of her dad flashed over, and over, and over, and over again that it hurt to even think. Whenever she tried to focus on something else, the lightning struck and the thunder screamed, and her dad’s happy face became filled with worry.

 

It didn’t hurt to breathe, but her chest was constricted. Like someone was holding her and squeezing every ounce of air out.

 

She wasn’t dying, she wasn’t panicking.

* * *

 

No one knew what to do. Everything was in chaos, yet the surface was so calm. How serene it looked, everyone sat in worry, but no one showed their worry. Everyone, so conscious on how they present themselves because if they act panicked “Yō will be more stressed”. It was as if they were strangers again.

 

People are so unique, yet so similar. There is no such thing as “original” because that is the label we put on things that we rarely see. We are all the same as we are different. We have the same ideas but we have differing perspectives.

 

And so, because of this paradox, no one dared to show the worry covering their faces. And so, because of this, Yō thought no one cared.

 

And the louder the voices became. And the softer the storm became.

 

And the faster the emotions came running.

 

…

…

 

Chika came in, runny nose and all, with Riko following close behind. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Yō mustered the courage to come out of the table, but she wasn’t moving. She looked like she was shaking, but that was probably Chika’s teary eyes doing the talking.

 

Chika regretted leaving her alone, but maybe that was for the best.

 

God always said she’d be. So, she begged, and begged, Yō will be okay. Chika looked into Riko’s eyes, and then to Yō’s.

 

Chika was seen as dumb, but she was perceptive. And from what she can read, everything’ll be okay.

 

Will Yō be—?

 

Lightning and thunder struck.

 

Chika sat beside her, held her hands. She held her trembling hands, hugged her shaking figure, wiped the tears going down her face as whispers and mumbles of unheard and unanswered prayers went by.

 

She helped Yō get out from her cage and be wrapped around the warmth of everyone else. 

 

Riko sat close by, whispering soft lullabies to Yō to make her feel relaxed. And once she has seen Yō’s shoulders stop being so tense, once she has noticed Yō’s tapping of her shoes stop, she’ll know she has done what she can do.

 

(All for the girl she loves,

                    Yō will be—)

 

Yō wasn’t as strong as everyone seemed to think, but it’s what makes her human. And Riko? Riko was glad she wasn’t dating a robot for a girlfriend

 

“Yō? Are you okay?” 

 

She gave no response and hugged Riko tightly. For Riko, that was enough.

  
  
  



End file.
